


Foreplay

by Tommyboy



Series: 31Halloween [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: 31halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Foreplay

Rarely was he one to draw blood, but knowing that his partner would heal in minutes made him push all the harder than he had done with any partner. Methos knew that Duncan was not going to be a push over, and he too liked to give as good as he got. 

To anyone looking in, they would think they were mortally fighting, but they were having foreplay, seeing who would be the dominant figure in the end.

And in the end it was Methos, looking down at the Scotsman as he kissed him in a bruising kiss, promising more.


End file.
